Bara
by Grey Cho
Summary: Ini soal aku dan rahasiaku. [AU]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take credit for the original content)

AU/OoC

SasuHina

Hinata's POV

 **Bara**

Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu yang mungkin tidak terlalu banyak dijumpai di era kini. Aku lebih senang membatin ketimbang meluapkan apa yang kupikirkan secara gamblang. Kendatipun memiliki segelintir teman, aku tetap membutuhkan waktu sendirian di setiap waktu luangku. Sekilas, penjabaranku ini seolah menggambarkanku sebagai gadis yang normal. Namun, terus terang saja, tak ada manusia yang benar-benar normal. Setiap manusia memiliki sisi lain, cermin dirinya, yang amat jarang diperlihatkan pada umum. Semuanya, termasuk diriku. Alam selalu memberikan pengaruh pada perkembangan mental manusia dan di zaman alam sudah rusak, rasanya mustahil mencari manusia yang jiwa dan mentalnya benar-benar masih murni.

Berawal dari usiaku lima tahun ketika untuk kali pertama ayah mengajakku menarik napas segar dengan berjalan-jalan di taman kota, pandanganku tak dapat teralih dari sosok om-om berkemeja putih yang tengah menggenggam ponselnya. Rambut putih pendek, kacamata yang membingkai lensa kelabu sang pria, dan setelan kemeja-celana yang membungkus tubuh kekarnya membuatku terpesona. Belum lagi suara yang sang pria perdengarkan ketika dia berbincang dengan seorang rekan di seberang telepon. Suara _baritone_ yang terdengar berwibawa. Aku tak pernah tahu siapa namanya. Sekejap telingaku hanya bisa mendengar penggalan nama "Shou". Jika dipikirkan, mungkin pria itu adalah cinta pertamaku. Semenjak saat itu, aku gemar memperhatikan om-om diam-diam. Tampak seperti gadis nakal? Ya, memang. Namun, aku tidak membidik isi dompet om-om tersebut. Aku hanya tersihir dengan kharisma om-om.

Bahkan setelah usiaku menginjak lima belas tahun, kesukaanku pada om-om tidak juga enyah. Aku merasa bahagia bisa melihat banyak om-om di dalam kereta yang kutumpangi atau di setiap seluk-beluk jalanan yang kulewati. Seperti mencuci mata setiap saat. Aku tak perlu kafein. Merekalah kafeinku.

* * *

"Apa?"

Aku menutup mulutku secepat yang kubisa pasca menyadari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Aku tengah pergi ke taman, hendak menggunakan toilet umum untuk memenuhi urgensi panggilan alam ketika bertemu dengan om-om yang juga baru saja keluar dari bangunan toilet di pojok taman. Aku selalu menjadi gadis pendiam, tapi entah kenapa, kali ini rasanya imej pendiamku sedikit goyah. Aku meloloskan satu kata "ih" saat melihat penampakan om-om di depanku. Maksudku, aku selalu memiliki kriteria om-om ideal di kepalaku. Mereka harus berbadan kekar, mengenakan kemeja, harum, dan terlihat segar. Namun, om-om di depanku ini jauh berbeda dengan imej om-om yang kerapkali kutemukan di kota metropolitan. Om-om yang satu ini tampak kusam, hanya mengenakan mantel lusuh, tubuhnya beraroma keringat, dan rambutnya gondrong sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya. Jika kulihat sekilas, dia persis pengembara yang mungkin pergi dari desanya hanya untuk mencari kekuatan atau seorang paman berkacamata yang tinggal di kardus.

Parahnya lagi, dia mendengar suaraku dan kini terlihat tersinggung. Sang pria bermata oniks melayangkan tatapan tajam seraya menyatukan dua alisnya, pertanda dia tidak suka dengan reaksiku.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Oh," potong sang pria. Dia menghampiriku dan bahkan secara lancang menyentuh daguku. "Kau salah satu dari mereka, ya? Kau tipikal gadis yang akan menyibakkan roknya hanya untuk menggoda om-om, ya? Apa kau kecewa karena aku tidak seperti buruanmu?"

Aku melepaskan diri dari sang pria dengan melangkah mundur. Bibirku mengerucut ke depan. Aku tak suka dengan asumsinya, seakan-akan dia menganggap bahwa aku adalah pelacur. Maaf saja, sejauh ini, aku belum pernah mendapat sepeser pun dari om-om. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan hanya melihat om-om dari kejauhan dan mengagumi setiap inci dari kegagahan mereka. Namun, untuk menjual harga diriku demi uang? Aku tidak tertarik.

Meski tak sedang melihat ke cermin, aku sadar bahwa rona mukaku telah menjadi merah padam, dihasilkan oleh rasa malu dan sebal. Pria di depanku justru terkekeh. Ketika suara kekehannya tidak terdengar, seringai di bibirnya masih terpajang.

"A-aku tidak seperti itu," sergahku mengeraskan suara. Namun, pria gondrong itu terlihat tidak memercayai ucapanku.

Aku meremas ujung rokku sendiri. Bagaimana ini? Aku belum pernah bicara sejujurnya tentang kesukaanku terhadap om-om. Namun jika tidak kuberitahukan, pria di depanku akan tetap menyangka bahwa aku adalah gadis yang nakal.

"Aku hanya senang melihat om-om berpakaian rapi. Om-om kantoran yang setiap hari pergi-pulang dengan kereta. Om-om yang selalu memakai _cologne_ menyegarkan. Aku hidup dan tingggal di kota besar ini, jadi setiap hari, om-om yang kutemui selalu seperti itu. Namun, saat melihatmu, aku merasa imej om-om dalam kepalaku langsung hancur seketika. Kau merusak citra om-om!"

Kali ini, pria itu mengunci mulutnya. Dia tidak berbicara apa pun. Wajahnya merunduk, membuatku merasa semakin tidak enak hati. Apakah ucapanku tadi telah menyakiti perasaannya? Aku hanya bemaksud meluruskan kesalahpahaman di antara kita. Tak ada maksud lain, apalagi membuat pria yang bahkan tidak kukenal bersedih. Oleh karena itu, aku berjalan maju untuk menghampiri sang pria dan berniat menghiburnya. Namun, bukannya ekspresi sedih yang dia lantas tunjukkan. Kala mendongak, pria itu justru tampak mati-matian menahan tawa, seolah-olah dia baru saja melihat aksi dari komedian profesional.

"Kupikir kau adalah gadis nakal, tapi ternyata hanya gadis polos yang menyukai om-om." Pria itu berusaha mengusap air mata yang terjatuh dari sisi netranya.

Aku tak kuasa menahan rasa gemasku sehingga mendaratkan pukulan kecil di bahunya. Kami lantas duduk di bangku taman dan berkenalan. Pria itu tidak seperti orang jahat dan tebakanku tadi nyaris tepat. Om-om bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini memang pengembara. Dia keluar dari desanya untuk mencari pekerjaan di kota metropolitan. Dia berhasil mendapatkan uang dengan menjadi buruh kasar dan itulah alasan kenapa dari tubuhnya tercium aroma tidak sedap. Dia bermandikan keringat seharian!

Merasa hidungku tersakiti dengan bau badan sang pria, aku bergegas merogoh _body spray_ dari tasku dan menyemprotkannya ke tubuh sang pria. Pria itu terkaget-kaget dan berseru "hei, hei!", tapi aku tetap menyemprotkan cairan wangi itu padanya. ketika mentari tampak semakin terjatuh, aku memutuskan untuk pamit. Taman pun mulai terlihat kian ramai. Aku tak ingin semakin menambah kesalahpahaman. Bisa saja pengunjung memandangku sebagai gadis nakal yang tengah merayu om-om walaupun Sasuke harusnya tidak masuk hitungan om-om yang bisa dijadikan incaran.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu dengan sengaja pergi ke taman, berharap Sasuke ada di sana. entah karena pertemuan awal kami begitu berkesan, kami berdua menyengajakan diri untuk bertemu di taman ini. Aku tahu upah Sasuke tidak terlalu besar, jadi sesekali aku menawarkan diri memberikan traktiran minuman kaleng atau eskrim padanya. Tatkala dia memperoleh upah lebih, pria itu akan membawakanku _crepe_.

"Sasuke-kun?" Aku terperangah melihat penampilan Sasuke lebih cerah. Wajahnya tidak tampak kusam dan tubuhnya tidak lagi menguarkan bau tak sedap.

Pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu menggaruk tengkuk dengan canggung. "Aku sengaja mandi dulu sebelum datang kemari."

Pengakuan yang meluncur dari sang pria mau tak mau membuatku terkikik seraya menarik tangannya untuk duduk di bangku taman. Semakin lama, aku merasa Sasuke sebenarnya sangat tampan. Kendati bekerja sebagai buruh kasar, tak ada bekas luka sama sekali yang menggores kulit putih itu. Jika angin tengah meniupkan rambut sang pria, aku merasa pemandangan yang kulihat adalah lukisan yang menjadi nyata.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di sini." Seorang kasir menyodorkan bungkusan berwarna karamel padaku.

Setiap malam, aku mulai sering membayangkan Sasuke yang mengenakan setelan kantoran. Kemeja dan celana. Entah kenapa aku merasa Sasuke akan pantas mengenakan pakaian seperti itu. Entah kenapa juga ketertarikanku pada om-om lain makin menyusut. Aku tak lagi berkhayal berpacaran dengan om-om yang secara acak kulihat di sepanjang jalan. Aku tak lagi memperhatikan mereka, lebih sering terfokus untuk merapikan rambut atau membaca buku. Sakura dan Ino bahkan terbengong-bengong saat aku tidak lagi memaku tatapanku pada guru-guru lajang di sekolah.

Bibirku bersenandung ria menemani setiap langkah menuju taman. Bungkusan berisi pakaian telah kumasukkan ke dalam tas. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan ini di saat yang tepat. Aku ingin melihat Sasuke mengenakan pakaian yang kubelikan.

Sepasang kaki milikku lantas terhenti. Sasuke telah berada di taman. Pria itu terlihat lusuh, sepertinya tak sempat mandi selayaknya kemarin-kemarin. Dia tengah menekuk lutut. Sebuah palu mengisi tangan kanan sang pria, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi kaki gerobak penjual _oden_. Gigi-geligi putih Sasuke terlihat jelas, menggigit beberapa paku. Di samping sang pria, sang kakek berdiri diam. Dadaku berdenyut. Sasuke merelakan tubuhnya bermandikan keringat, terbakar mentari, dan menjadi lusuh karena dia mengabdikan dirinya, tubuhnya, untuk banyak hal. Dia merelakan kakinya memijak tanah. Dia merelakan wajahnya disapu debu.

Kini, aku hadir dalam hidupnya dan seolah memaksakan kehendak idealku kepada Sasuke yang memiliki idealismenya sendiri. Betapa rendahannya aku. Sasuke mungkin tidak termasuk om-om yang kugemari, tapi lebih dari itu, dia adalah pria yang kusukai. Aku menyukainya meski sang pria tidak mengenakan kemeja, tidak harum, dan bahkan tidak bekerja di kantor. Tanganku lantas membuka tas yang tersampir di bahuku, mengeluarkan bungkusan karamel dari dalam sana. Tempat sampah di sisi kananku menjadi tujuan. Kulemparkan bungkusan tersebut ke dalam sana dan kupacu kaki ini menuju Sasuke.

Aku tak sabar untuk berkata bahwa Sasuke adalah pria yang keren dengan gayanya sendiri. Aku tak sabar untuk memujinya!

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
